User talk:Curycoo/Archive 5
I don't understand Wait, i don't get it. Why would the other admins votes me off. I never did anything wrong. What did i do. Who's idea was this? They are wrong They THINK that i'm being inactive. But one thing they can't do is know whats going on. I practicully go on the wiki everyday after i get home from school. so they are just being ignorant. Yes I'm known not to do that much editing but it's because i don't want to mess up anyone's article. But i always come to check up the wiki after school. Parliament page Pip, Pizzaman messed up the British Parliament page. Can you see what you can do to fix it? Idk what he did but the whole thing is messed up. Check it out ~ Jack Swordmenace Parliament page Pip, Pizzaman messed up the British Parliament page. Can you see what you can do to fix it? Idk what he did but the whole thing is messed up. Check it out ~ Jack Swordmenace THANK YOU and question !!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! but 1 question... whats a rolllback? also can i be admin of Guild pages? instead of rollback? its ok if im not, just wonderin' :DCaptainWill10 00:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC)CaptainWill10 Hi Hi Pip, i'm not slappy! Um.. Francis Bluehawk isnt dead. lol You deleted my page I was wondering why in the world would you delete my page, it was vandalized, then deleted GGRRRRR! WHY DOES THE WIKI NOT LOOK RIGHT! Omg I can't use this layout. I can only see half the stuff Im doing. I can't even sign in! Please, fix it D: ~ Jack Swordmenace (PS: Just typing this message was so difficult with this layout it made me want to falcon punch my computer. No joke) Please stop George George Treasurestealer has been screaming at me and harrassing me on the game over me being the King of the Brethren Court, and threatened to ban me for no reason, and that he would just say ' copyright '. This is a complete abuse of adminship, trying to blackmail me. Please don't let him do this, this is ridiculous. ~ Jack Swordmenace Inactive Hey Pip, I'm just want to let you know that I am going to be Inactive for a while. I rather not expalin the reason but you can look at it in my user page. I don't know how long I will be gone but I will let you know that I'm back when I do. Adios. [[User:Sea Guardian|'Sea Guardian']] OK I WILL Unblock YOU! kk i do not know how so i will just make it 2 hours or less Should i block Jzfedskins? Pizzaman99 22:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Might make new wiki ( Not about POTCO ) Im thinking about making a wiki for the movie ' The Sorcerer's Apprentice '. theres a wiki glitch where i cant make a new wiki, but when it pases, i was wondering if you would mind me making it. Also i was gonna ask my friends on here to come. I was also hoping you would edit some. It has NOTHING to do with POTCO, so i didn't think you would be mad. Please reply. 00:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow How did you find that? lol. I searched ALL OVER and couldn't find it. Anyway thanks for letting me know! It's very inactive. And they they dont spell things right. If i were a bur or admin i could help it but with me being the only person there and not having any powers its hard. Think i should start a new one and make it a little... better? I know i know.. i probably shouldn't do that. Well please give me your opinion. Btw even if i do either make a new wiki about it or go to their wiki, ill be just as active here. How do i turn off the new STINKY wiki look? Um i still cant find my screenshots, uh i have Either a Windows Vista or a Windows 7 and i cant find the Screenshots. i am sorry to trouble u but i would deeply appreciate it if u could help me. NEXUS OWNS THIS ACCOUNT NOW If you did or did not know. Matthew here tried to hack the Nexus on the Youtube account I now own. Because of this I have hacked him, THIS ACCOUNT IS UNDER FULL OPERATION BY THE NEXUS. Matthew's old account, now owned by the Nexus Ok So there is this hacker who goes by the name "Nexus" He hacked me, but I then hacked him and got power over my account, for a little while at least. Matthew I now present.... the PIPLUPOWER DOLL!!! Here ya go! In honor of reaching 500 pages, here is a gift. Presenting.... THE PIPLUPOWER DOLL! 02:03, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Like the doll? Do you like ur pip doll? 17:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Background how to How do i make a background for a Wiki? 03:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) -_- do you edit everything i make lol. The Favorite War thing Pip, I had posted before with someone else about a "Favorite War" section, I really think that's too offensive..... World War II was a complete catastrophe, it wiped out 50,000,000 people...... My grandfather lost a leg in the war and his entire squadron was captured and murdered by the Japanese, he was one of Carlson's Raiders (they babysat marines, no joke, these guys were the real deal). I find this incredibly offensive, please, remove it. ~ Jack Swordmenace PIP! :( This guy who is unregistered deleted my page and left me a message that sounds a heck of alot like Slappy. Can you put my page back and ban the IP address? It was like 99 something. It's on the recent activity. ~ Jack Swordmenace Can you fix it? He deleted the 5th Brethren Court page too and probably more. Idk who this guy is but I didn't even do anything idk why someone would do this, it's just being a complete --- ~ Jack Swordmenace Hey Do you need me to do anything? Matthew DarkskullTalk Hey On the Francis Brigade page and many others the pictures are cluttered. Do you think we should keep it like that? Matthew DarkskullTalk Userbox Under Construction I am going to make an Under Construction ''Userbox, I am informing you that I will add it to the Pirate Translator Page. By the way, I think that will be a good page to be added. 02:01, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Pip There is a way for people to have the admin user box and the top 5 most visited articles and so on. Matthew DarkskullTalk Jzfredskins as an admin? Remember when he blocked us all? why would he be givin back his powers if he just made a wiki cry sis ! What Happens if he does this again?!?!?! This could become a regular thing he does if should not have powers to block us all again!Pizzaman99 02:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back Hey Pip i am back and better then before. I was able to regain my confidence and now things are better. Now time for me to catch up on things. Hi Um i am Jim Logan, im the Brother of the Original (Player) Pirate King, um might i be so bold to ask what u did to the Rum Runners Co. page? AWW BRING BACK THE LIGHT BLUE COLOR! 23:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Site map I fixed it so when you click on the image it will send you to a page. But I don't know about the enimies one. I left it blank. Tell me what you want it to link to and I will fix it. 03:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) The Spania Guild Flag Hey I just wanted to know where/how do you make the spania guild flag I'm try to make one for my guild but I can't get is right can you help can you tell me how you did that please Excuse me President, May u read my The Hyperbolic Time Relm Page and rate it? Please? Captain Jim Logan 02:09, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ~ Captain Jim Logan - Pirate Lord of The Original Brethren Court THANK U Thank u sir it is such an honor, and u are right! but some of that did happen(just not traning for 60 years) but that place was removed last month, as uh Players were getting trapped in it. lol ironic huh? Captain Jim Logan 02:17, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me sir. Um What exacly did ye do to be Autobiography Page? Um not that i am mad sir i just didnt see wat ye changed. Please Reply Captain Jim Logan 00:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh Thak u sir!!!! but u could have alerted me of this error and i could have fixed it myself, but i am grateful for yer assistance!:) ~Captain Jim Logan yes sorry for the late responce, yes you may join the brigade try to find a member to see if you can join i dont know the invite code tell them i sent you Joining Brigade. I can put you in Brigade on Green. Just tell me when. 02:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) What did u need sir? Ye are searching for someone? Captain Jim Logan 20:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Videos I have tried to link videos but they just appear as a bunch of words with a link to it. How do I correctly do it with the actual video showing? Trickster22 02:34, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Any idea what happened to the hot spots? I cant find the hot spots! Or the popular blog posts! 17:35, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey pip! You know the account Nightmare10? Well he has around 70 edits and soon 100, and i'd like to ask for a Rollback or admin? He's making lots of guild pages and pirate pages, with around 300 achievement points. He's been around since Nov. 14, and is as nice as possible to everyone. Just a consideration, if in need of an extra admin/rollback. Nightmare10 23:05, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Sir please read this blog i need an answer I have a Small announcement no one will really care about Wow I have the Admin's wiki book marked, so i can make your that up to good. And today, i saw Kat Bluedog say "NO! NIGHTMARE10 IS SLAPPY! BLOCK HIM!" and WArawk said" Countpr would be a good admin. Great at blocking slappy!" Ok, i DEMAND a reason why these people are being rude. Nightmare10 06:45, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ok ... Ok i admit i show some dark side, but what does that prove? And further more, a profile picture is just that and nothing else. IF its bothering you, then just tell me to remove it. AND, i may be slappy, but when was the last time i spammed? Going even further, we don't need an entire userbox for accounts, or even a category. If we continue to do this, one person will wise up and say "Shouldn't there be userboxes and categories for people like stpehen?" And those pictures on the uneeded category of slappy's accounts, are just plain RUDE. Nightmare10 17:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) The Biography of Jim Logan as says on the page will be relesed to the state of Illinios and Indiana around X-mas but i want to give Pirates ONline Players wiki a smaller version of it!:) The Biography of Jim Logan it will be avalible to read tomorrow at 5:15 PM CST please announce this because as u know, no one will listen to me on this wiki Captain Jim Logan 01:47, December 6, 2010 (UTC) urm sorry i kinda edited something and it was my players name. is that okay? I would like to draft myself Sir if i may, since ye are looking for a new Administrator. I would gladly take Matthew's place at your side!:) Captain Jim Logan 01:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) That stinks! Yeah I saw the new under construction pic u added. IT STINKS!Bator.hos 22:35, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Strike one on user. Is that nessecary? I understand he was rude, but Pizza has been alot ruder than that to me on the wiki. I mean hes mainly sharing his opinion. No, im not on his side. But If your gonna give someone a strike for being rude, i would give a strike to Pizzaman for calling me a ' mad old grandpa ' and telling me he wants to punch me in the face after i disqualified him from my contest for cheating. I mean hes right about it not being as good as the old Under Construction. The old one was more piraty. And i do agree he was very rude, but just idk if i think he should have a strike. Just my opinion. 03:28, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Polls Hey, I again want to apoligize for my That Stinks message, and I have a question. How can I make a poll with my own choices of answers on a page? New wiki i NEED you to visit Its very similar to Pirates Online Players wiki but its about Star Wars The CLone Wars online Adventures and i would LOVE it if you could edit it sir. Here is a Link just in case. =Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures Players Wiki = Forget it im deleting my account I'm emailing Wikia to see if they can delete my account for ever..... or IP address. Matthew Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 18:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC)